


Morning Rituals

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 299 "HFMO"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is for Ukkie who wrote the beautiful little ficlet "Depression" that inspired me https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4933631/1/Depression , p4ul4h who referred Ukkie's story to me, and mvernet, who never gives up on me and gives me a reason to get up every morning. What would I do without my fangirls?

Morning Rituals

The cool morning air, the rhythm of feet on pavement helped to clear his head. Little morning rituals gave him the illusion of control, although Hutch knew everything could change in an instant. He owed Starsky an explanation, not only because he was his partner, but because of how Starsky had put him back together after Van had broken him. That night at Huggy’s wasn’t the first time Starsky had held him shaking and sobbing. Hutch rounded the corner, slowed to walk and smiled. After all, he knew he got the better end of the deal. Someone to wake up for.


End file.
